


Ascendancy

by Satan In Purple (purple_satan)



Series: My People Were Fair, With Sky in Their Hair [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm So So Sorry, M/M, Multi, POV Child, Please Don't Hate Me, Reylux - Freeform, Reylux Fam, Reylux child, Star Wars TFA: The Next Generation, beautiful space child Silas, but not the way you are thinking, emperor Hux AU, past reylux, prepare yourself for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his own way his father is here with him, as he takes his place on the throne.</p><p>A possible future for Silas Malavai Hux, child of Emperor Brendol Armitage Hux II, Lord Kylo Ren and Lady Rey Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascendancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aicosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Veridis Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269001) by [Aicosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/pseuds/Aicosu). 



> If you ever wondered how I got the name Satan, look no further. Also I wrote this during a depersonalization episode while listening to [Mogwai's "I know you are but what am I"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNvhly-N-1c) on repeat. It helps set the mood?

 

 

He’s fourteen when Lord Ren places the crown upon his head, not quite yet a man, but certainly no longer a child. To his right, a single solitary tear rolls down his mother’s cheek, catching in the little bits of light left that halo him from the throne. Lord Ren, his closest advisor, continues the ceremony.

He outgrew calling Lord Ren _papa_ some years ago.

Lady Rey, however, is _still_ mother.

Storm clouds gather overhead, bringing a wry smile to his face. His pale eyes stay trained looking to his left at Lord Ren, or at the crowd that have gathered to witness the crowning of their new Emperor. Because if he looks anywhere else in this room he will _remember_.

Because though they have scrubbed it clean, he can still see the blood on the dais. Though there is nothing but shiny tiles before him, he can still see blood pooling at the foot of the throne. And though it has been cleaned and polished to a pristine shine, he imagines the no-longer-there flecks of dried blood chipping off the crown and settling into his hair, barely visible because of its color.

Tall, but slight of build like his mother, the full regalia of the Emperor weighs heavy on his shoulders, much like the burdens his father has left for him. His posture stays ramrod straight, however, regardless of the strain. His wavy hair has the fire his father’s had now, the freckles on his face now as numerous as the stars in the night sky. He may have Lord Ren’s nose and ears, his mother’s skin tone and wiry limbs, but his likeness to the late Emperor is still striking, helping fuel the scandalous whispers of how he came to be.

Lord Ren rests his saber at his feet. He bows before his son, eyes filled with pride and fervent loyalty, ready to serve. His mother sits regally on her own throne, a soft expression on her face as she regards him.

Silas ponders if he will be as just a ruler as his father was. He does not have the training his father had, no military background to pull from, having chosen intellectual pursuits rather than the rigors of the military or training with the force as a knight like Lord Ren and his mother. He only has what he believes to be true, ideals, the plethora of advisors the Emperor left behind to help guide his teenage hand to be firm, but fair.

Efficient. Wise. _Orderly._

Like his father.

And though his rule was cut short, his father was just as good a leader of the galaxy as he had been when he was an Admiral for the First Order.

Father was the roiling sky, a great storm cloud bringing rain, flash of light and smell of ozone when he got close. That is why Silas does not need to wonder, does not need to worry, as he hears the loud clap of thunder outside the day his reign begins. In his own way, father is here with him, just like Lord Ren and mother.

_Father-_

_I have you, my boy,_ the rain whispers as it falls on the transparisteel above. _I’m here._

Silas stands, lifts his hand to the crowd before him, and he can still hear his father’s words guiding him like a spell that has woven itself into the very fiber of his being. That is why he does not need to ask Lord Ren or mother about foolish things such as force ghosts. That is why he is content with the reflection he sees in the mirror at night staring back at him with pale eyes, as he slides his fingers over the coins he always carries in the pockets of his trousers.

His mother, abandoned on Jakku, had no last name when she came to his fathers, taking on the surname of Ren once her training was complete. The last name Solo died the day Lord Ren committed patricide. He will never finish his own training with the Knights and become a Ren now that he has a galaxy to maintain.

There is only one thing he can be then, a promise he made to himself when he was a little boy, fulfilled now.

_He is a Hux._

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me, love me <3 Silas is not mine, just borrowed from Aicosu & Brittlelimbs.
> 
> for more angsty plotting and possibilities of beautiful space child silas hux showing up in the future, follow me on tumblr @ [purple-satan-fic](http://purple-satan-fic.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
